Code Geass Inferno HIATUS BEING REWRITTEN
by AdmiralFirestorm
Summary: '"In the end, the devil's due us all I'd say" And then he put the pistol to his head and blew his own brains out.' This is a tale of an Empire facing an Empire, and how Akito, Leila, and Lelouch all fit into it. How Akito and Leila would come to rule their nation and in the end fight their friend Lelouch, Emperor to Emperor. AU-Europe is an Empire[HIATUS BEING REWRITTEN]
1. 0 Prologue

**Hello and Welcome my fellow readers and writers! I have returned to you with a new story! This time a Code Geass one set around an AU of the story wherein the European Union has instead been replaced by the Empire of Europia which competes with Britannia monarchial dominance of the world. The following states make up the Europian Empire.**

 **-The Grand Duchy of Britain**

 **-The Barony of Scotland**

 **-The Barony of Wales**

 **-The Principality of Ireland**

 **-The Kingdom of Belgium**

 **-The Archduchy of Holland**

 **-The Empire of France**

 **-The Kingdom of Spain**

 **-The Grand Duchy of Portugal**

 **-The Principality of Gibraltar**

 **-The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg**

 **-The Kingdom of Italy**

 **-The Empire of Germany**

 **-The Electorate of Austria (Encompasses Czechoslovakia)**

 **-The Duchy of Hungary**

 **-The Kingdom of Denmark**

 **-The Grand Duchy of Norway**

 **-The Kingdom of Sweden**

 **-The Electorate of Finland**

 **-The Duchy of Poland**

 **-The Kingdom of Yugoslavia**

 **-The Grand Duchy of Romania (Includes Bulgaria)**

 **-The Kingdom of Greece**

 **-The Baltic Union**

 **-The Electorate of Belarus**

 **-The Grand Duchy of Ukraine**

 **-The Empire of Russia**

 **Okay so as of this RP, it begins at the same time as Akito the Exiled is in when it starts, the state of Euro-Britannia has formed in Siberia as of the Britannian Invasion of the Russian Empire. Head of Europia is the French Emperor, Louis Napoleon IV, and I shall describe more of how Europia is run. The Emperor changes between the Emperor of France, Germany, and Russia so after the French Emperor dies or is dethroned, it will be the German Emperor and then Russian and then repeat. Europia is in a state wherein the State forces of each state actually work well together instead of being loathed to work with each other. Now this is Akito and Leila's story in their journey traversing the waters of this European Empire.**

 **Now as of this point, the Russian Empire is holding fast in the East thanks to the efforts of a combined European force and a certain special unit, but how long can it do so for.**

 **Also another distinct change, Lady Marianne was never assassinated in this timeline, however Nunnally was, now you may ask "What happened to V.V. and C.C. then? What about the whole Geass thing?" well you'll just have to follow the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

* * *

 **HIMLvE:** _When I met him, my heart throbbed for his, yet my mind fermented ideas of revolution. Many believe that it is in that moment when I met Akito, that my entire plan to eventually become Empress of Europe panned out before me, and I will say now. That is only partially true, to a degree._

 **AD:** _To a degree, Your Majesty?_

 **HIMLvE:** _Oh please Alice, call me Leila. But, back to the point, yes my plan fermented in that moment of meeting, as did his own, but there were other events that were key to my realization of my plan._

 **AD:** _Such as?_

 **HIMLvE:** _Well there is one memory that has stuck with me through all these years. It was approximately two years after the Euro-Britannian's captured the British Isles and just a month after Operation Overlord, the attempt to recapture the islands for Europia. The Wyvern Division participated in Operation Overlord, with Field Marshal Barry himself piloting a Knightmare when we ran into resistance from the Black Knights, the Britannian Army Group lead by Prince-Marshal Lelouch vi Britannia himself. During the battle, there was an incident._

 **AD:** _An incident, of what kind?_

 **HIMLvE:** _Yes, the two Marshal's engaged in combat with their Knightmare's in the town of Henley-on-Thames, and during the combat, something happened. There was a church in the center of the town, and in were packed the women, children, and elderly of the village whom were taking shelter. During his efforts to defeat Prince Lelouch, Marshal Barry, opened fire with his Tiger's eighty-eight milimeter assault gun, believing his opponents landspinners to have stuck, but they were not. The Prince darted away and the shell smashed through the church tower._

 **AD:** _My god. And that must have been especially traumatizing for the Marshal, as I understand it, he was born and raised in the London area. [Turns to Audience in the Studio] For those unaware, His Grace, Baron Robert Barry, was born in the Grand Duchy of Britain approximately thirty-one years before the starting of the Great War between Britannia and Europia. He joined the English Royal Army at the age of seventeen and reached the rank of European General Marshal by age twenty-four. He served in North Africa, Poland, the Ukraine, and the British Isles. He was the tenth soldier ever to receive the Star of Europia medal, awarded to him by Emperor Louis Napoleon IV._

 **HIMLvE:** _Yes, Robert was a good friend to both Akito and myself, for even the Wyvern unit was enlarged into a Special Division and placed under his command, he still allowed me to continue my regular duties as Commander without interfering much. And I remember, one time, Ayano and Ryo got into a fight, and he walked in, separated them and managed to get them to shake hands and makeup, I can't remember anytime I was able to do that._

 _[Just then, His Imperial Majesty Akito von Europia, enters the studio and walks out onto the stage to large amount of cheers as he waves to them. He takes the seat next to Leila and leans down to plant a kiss on her cheek. Her Majesty turns to hide a blush.]_

 **AD:** _I must say, this is quite a surprise Your Majesty. From what your office told me, you would be unable to attend this broadcast with Her Majesty._

 **HIMAvE:** _I can always make time for my subjects. [He turns and clasps Leila's right hand in his left hand.] And the woman I love. [Leila leans in to whisper in his ear.] Ah Britain and Robert._

 **AD:** _Yes Your Majesty, we have just heard of what happened in Henley-on-Thames involving the duel between His Grace, Marshal Barry, and Prince-Marshal Lelouch vi Britannia._

 **HIMAvE:** _About a month after the failure of Operation Overlord, Leila and I were called to the Marshal's office in Weisswolf Castle, and we found him with an unopened bottle of whiskey on his desk. He apparently was too far gone to even be drunk. He spoke to us and said these words "For what I have done, there is no forgiveness. For what we have all done, and shall continue to do, or what we plan to do, we can neither forgive nor forget." Then he took a swig of the whiskey and turned to face us looking us both in the eye as he spoke to us for the last time. He said only one thing to us. "In the end, the devil's due us all I'd say." Then he planted the barrel of his service pistol to his head and blew his own brains out._

 _[There are a number of gasps from the crowd as that information is digested.]_

 **Their Imperial Majesties Akito and Leila von Europia, Emperor and Empress of the Europian Empire Together:** _And...he was right._

 _[Excerpt from "An Interview with the Crown" by Alice Dovely, Revolutionary Year 260]_

* * *

 **Siege of Tobruk**

 **March 22nd, Revolutionary Year 228**

 **Tobruk, Italian Colony of Libya**

 **32nd Infantry Regiment, IX Corpus Armata, Armata d'Africa**

"Continuate a sparare!" No one knew who gave the call to keep firing back at the Britannian's, but no one cared. The soldiers of the IX Corpus Armata of the Italian Armata d'Africa, had been under seige at Tobruk for a week now with no sign that the Britannian's were going to let up. Thus at this point, an order to keep firing would get lost in a sea of similar commands, as well as the constant thunder of cannon and rifle.

On March 15th, the first Britannian heavy artillery began to shell the defenders of Tobruk, whom had been pushed back in a shameful string of defeats from Benghazi a mere two weeks before. Britannian aircraft and warships had kept the European High Command from being able to resupply the exhausted Italian forces, and the elite German Afrika Korps was in use combating the Britannians in Egypt, as British forces had already lost twenty percent of the English Colony within three days. The French Foreign Legion and Spanish Army of Africa were busy securing Algeria and Morocco respectively. So, the Italian's were essentially stranded at Tobruk with little to no hope of relief or resupply, yet they still did not yeild an inch. Despite a week of battle and numerous attempts, the Britannian's had yet to breach the city, though for how much longer they could continue this winning streak, no one could tell.

Such as now, the 32nd Infantry Regiment on the South-Eastern city outskirts, was a crucial part of the defensive line holding the city, though it was a wonder they held this long. Three hundred and fifty men, three forty milimeter field guns, and two Panzer-Hummel's were all they had to secure a line three miles long. And still they had done it somehow, but for how long would their luck last.

Around midday, someone spotted something approaching in the distance that was kicking up a sandstorm something terrible. It could be one or both of two things; Knightmare's or Tanks. Tanks would have been heard before they were seen and were far too slow to be what was now approaching them. That meant one thing, and indeed someone cried out the name of this one possibility. "KNIGHTMARE'S!"

Immediately, the three gun crews and the pilots of the two Panzer-Hummel's swung into action to counter this threat. The infantry were good for handling every short of Knightmare's, but when faced with them, they preferred to let the field guns and European Knightmare's take over the job. One gun crew, lead by Captain Pedro Alvarri, was the first to begin sighting targets.

"Nemico avvistato, bersaglio si avvicina velocemente." Captain Alvarri was observing the incoming Sutherland with keen eyes as his crew worked at the pace of the devil. "Caricare un guscio perforante." The shell was loaded and target sighted. "Fuoco." A loud 'BOOM' as the forty milimeter field gun let off a high-speed shell that was sent racing towards the oncoming Knightmare.

Captain Alvarri whooped with joy as he watched the Sutherland take a direct hit, and then tumble down into the sand. The shell had slammed straight through the cockpit so it was understandable that the pilot did not eject.

The other two guns and the Panzer-Hummel's had similar success and afterwards, the wrecks of five Sutherland's were strewn across the desert plane. Their hype was short-lived however, as a new contact entered their field of view, this one even faster than before as it zipped this way and that across the battlefield. All the crews could see was a white blur as they unloaded shell after shell in an effort to bring down this new target, to no avvail. In the end, this new contact reached their lines and began to wreak havoc upon the Italian troops, slashing through both Panzer-Hummel's within minutes and then doing likewise to the field guns. Several further Britannian Sutherland's with accompanying Troop Carriers moved in on the break in the European lines.

In the aftermath of the skirmish, half-an hour later, Captain Alvarri looked up at the face of the Knightmare that had wrecked his entire regiment in under an hour, something no other Britannian unit had been able to do for a week. It was all white with some gold here and there, but the face resembled the face-guards of European Knight's of old, which puzzled Pedro in his dying moments. If the Britannian's hated Europia so much, why copy their history. None of that mattered much for him as a Britannian officer stepped among the rubble, spotted his greenish-grey uniform still slightly heaving with his breath, and drew his pistol. "Say goodnight, European dog." And then he fired.

* * *

 **Siege of Tobruk**

 **G-1 Command Module Z-701**

 **Royal Britannian First African Army Corps**

"Your Highness! A breakthrough on the South-Eastern Front forged by Sir Kururugi! We have troops moving to break into the gap as we speak!" Lieutenant Simmons reported to his liege-lord whom sat in the command chair on the bridge of the lead G-1 situated to the rear of the Britannian Army Corps beseiging Tobruk. No one turned away from their station to acknowledge their liege-lord, though any protocol advisor in Pendragon would have had them hung for such, for that same man had multiple times chastized them for doing so.

The commander of this siege, as well as all Britannian forces in Africa, brushed a black bang away from his vibrant amythest orbs and bore a smirk upon his face as he took in this news. His voice came forth smooth as silk and could easily be mistaken for that of an angel, but carrying the weight of the crown behind it. "Excellent Lieutenant, relay orders to establish a holding ground there and divert the twenty-fourth Knight Armored Division's forces to break into the city through that gap before it can be plugged. I estimate we have approximately thirteen minutes before the European's will be able to properly mount a counteroffensive." He received a quick call of "Yes Your Highness" before he turned to another matter.

The tall blue-haired man next to the command chair leaned down and whispered in the commander's ear. "Your Highness, Prince Lelouch, I feel the need to ask whether or not you will be deploying yourself into the fray at any point of the proceedings?"

The face of Prince-Lieutenant General Lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince of the Realm, and bearing a bored expression, gazed back up at him. The Prince appeared to be in though for a moment before shaking his head and giving an exasperated sigh. "No Jeremiah, I don't believe I shall so you can rest easy. Though, I know for all I say that you do not." He smirked wryly up at him with a bemused expression. "Never do take a break do you Jeremiah." Sir Gottwald looked back at his charge with a similarly bemused look upon his features.

"What sort of guard would I be if I did so Your Highness." Then his expression turned serious. "Do you believe we shall catch sight of this special unit the European's have been deploying and which has been giving our Euro-Britannian comrades such trouble in Siberia?" Lelouch nodded his head as he brought up a three-dimensional map from his armrest. He highlight four points on the map.

"If they do make an appearance, four targets would appeal to their skill set. There is my command post obviously, then Suzaku in his Lancelot, those are the easily noticed ones. The others are our main supply post behind our lines keeping our heavy artillery supplied to continue the land-based bombardment on the large, and the H.M.S. Galloway, our Supercarrier that leads the blockade. Take out the bombardment and the Italian's might hold out long enough for either the Afrika Korps or the Foreign Legion to divert troops to relieve them. Take out the carrier and the European's could safely evacuate the entire IX Corpus Armata to Malta. I don't believe they will target myself or Suzaku, we're too high risk for their taste." After serving Prince Lelouch for so long, Jeremiah was no longer shocked by the intelligence displayed by the young man, whom was at this point only seventeen years old and already a Lieutenant General with three years military service under his belt.

Lelouch was stroking his chin in deep thought as he observed the map. _If I was the European High Command, a rather competent institution, I wouldn't use the elite special unit to relieve the siege. No, I would have them hit the carrier, the German's and the French have a Joint-Battle Squadron at Nice that could decimate our blockade forces should the Galloway be lost. So let us observe this special unit wreak havoc upon the Britannian Navy._

And His Imperial Highness was indeed right as to this special units choice of targets.

* * *

 **Siege of Tobruk**

 **Sunrise Chariot Transport**

Akito breathed slowly as he prepared himself for the coming battle in the best way he could, by remembering what it was he was fighting for. He pulled a locket from his pocket and flipped it open to reveal a picture of an oriental man with long blue hair, which caused Akito's heart to fill with blistering fury. It was a picture of his elder brother Shin Hyuga, whom had slaughtered their entire family and then allowed himself to be adopted by a Euro-Britannian noble family, though Akito did not care for which one it was. All he cared for in regards to Shin was getting answers out of him and then killing him. Of course finding him was also a big part of it.

He turned the locket over and opened the other half to reveal a picture of a young girl with long flowing blonde-hair, creamy skin and stunning violet eyes, smiling back up at him. This brought a smile to his own face as he looked back into the features of the one his heart desired most. Leila Malcal, born a Euro-Britannian by the noble name of Leila Breisgau, also Commander of the same unit he happened to be part of, at least as of the Narva Operation three months ago.

Akito was shaken out of his thought's by the rumble of the Sunrise Chariot as his pod detached from the rocket and began its descent towards the world below. He got ready inside of his Alexander to drop onto their intended target.

The Wyvern Unit's four ace pilots, Akito, Ryo, Yukiya, and Ayano, were assigned to be the saviors to the Italian Armata d'Africa by eliminating the Britannian blockade. Utilizing their Sunrise Chariot rocket transport system, which allows the Unit to deploy anywhere in the world, they would deploy these four directly to the deck of the Britannian Supercarrier, H.M.S. _Galloway_ whereupon they would wreak havoc across the ship. With the loss of their flagship, the Britannian naval forces would be thrown into dissaray and become easy prey for the S.M.S. _Bismarck_ , the German Battleship in charge of the combined naval forces at Nice. The warship as well as a contingent of other German and Italian heavy caliber warships were waiting near Malta and would set sail once the Carrier was destroyed.

The overall goal was not to continue the African campaign in Libya but to evacuate the Italian forces first to Malta and then to Sicily so they could join Hungarian, Italian, and Austrian troops amassing to retake Libya. The campaign strategy was for the Franco-Spanish forces to close in on Libya from the West and the Anglo-German forces from the East. If the Royal Britannian First African Army was captured in Libya, their other forces would fall in a similarily quick fashion. But, to do that they needed to get the Armata d'Africa out of Libya first.

Akito braced himself as his Alexander was released from its moorings and soared down towards the Britannian fleet below. He gazed out at his intended target, the massive Supercarrier below, and he smirked. _Here we go._

* * *

 **In the Next Chapter, we shall see the Alexander's tear apart a Britannian Aircraft Carrier**

 **Please Read & Review**


	2. 1 An African Adventure

**Hey I'm back**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass-Yet! The Ninja's failed this time but next time I'm sending in Spetsnatz and KSK alongside GIGN to storm Sunrise and get me those rights! Muahahaha!**

 **Oh, you heard none of that. *Quickly runs and hides***

* * *

 **Siege of Tobruk**

 **Royal Britannian Navy, His Majesty's Ship Galloway**

The Holy Britannian Empire was a flawed nation, any sensible person, Britannian or otherwise, could see so despite all it had accomplished. For one, the superstate was commonly in the business of appointing nobles or those with hierarchial connections to important military positions when real soldiers or officers could have done the job so much better. It was simply because, before the Europia War, no one had believed that any other society on Earth could match Britannia in military prowess; after all, if the Chinese and Middle Eastern Federation's crumpled so quickly, why should Europia not follow similarly. And indeed, when the first several hundred thousand Britannian Expeditionary troops accompanying the exiled Euro-Britannian's, landed on the Pacific coast of Imperial Russia, they had advanced more than three hundred miles along the whole front within two weeks. Then they had quite the shock.

Whilst the Euro-Britannian's and their comrades from the Homeland smashed the Tsar's believed-to be famous Army of Siberia to pieces, the military force which the Russian's were actually famed for had been crossing the country to reinforce the battered Siberian-based forces. The infamous Army of the Ural's, whose soldiers were said to be descendents of the men whom first threw Napoleon from Russia during the First French Invasion, arrived within the fourth week of the Britannian Invasion. It was certainly a rude awakening for the Britannian nobles commanding the invasion troops when they had to actually utter the word 'retreat' on more than one occassion due to this not only experienced, but Knightmare-armed force. Though Euro-Britannian nobles were slightly better than their Homeland counterparts as they upheld some of the old European Knightly values of honor and warrior strength, they still carried the arrogance that lead to their defeat on many battlefields. Within five weeks since the Invasion had started, the now three hundred thousand strong force was pushed to within fifty miles of its landing point at Vladivostok, and only the timely arrival of Princess-General Cornelia li Britannia saved the entire operation from disaster. That was more than a year ago now and the Holy Britannian Empire had yet to regain its edge in fighting the Russian's as their 'Goddess of Victory' faced off against the Russian's 'Iron Leopard' Grand Marshal Georgy Zhukov.

Rear-Admiral Shawn Harriford, a twelve year veteran officer of the Royal Britannian Navy, had served as Captain of the H.M.S. _Persephone_ at the time of the Invasion of Russia. The powerful six turreted Britannian battleship had been thought of as invincible due to how it and similar class warships smashed the Chinese fleets at Qingdou and Hong Kong to bits, at least they had thought of it as such. But when dealing with the European's, one usually had to wait for them to make the first move to be sure of anything, and even then it was risky. The Europian Empire, particularly its constituent French and German Imperial and British Grand Duchal states, had been masters of the seas long before the Holy Britannian Empire came into official existence, and clearly continued to remain such even to this day. What Britannia considered a battleship was clearly not on the same level as that of its European counterparts, especially the Germans. True the European's still had the thick armor and big guns, but coupled them with VLS (Vertical Launch System; A method through which Missile weaponry may be fired) cells, CIWS, modern bridge systems, and you had a battleship that could double as a high tech, over-sized Guided Missile Destroyer. Harriford had learned that the hard way when the _Persephone_ as part of the 3rd Assault Fleet, attempted to block the Suez six months ago and nearly the entire force was wiped out by a group of six European battleships and two Carriers.

For the last two months, Harriford had served as 2nd-in Command of the Supercarrier H.M.S. _Galloway_ during its partakings in the African campaign, and that unfortunately meant suffering under a noble whom thought he was given his position as Fleet Admiral by rite of prowess, rather than his rich daddy pulling strings. And, Fleet Admiral Baron Richard Hunton, was truly and utterly insufferable, to the point where even random people on the street would desire to throttle him. But, Harriford was a soldier, not a common criminal, he obeyed his orders and served his Homeland, but he did not murder his superiors, no matter how incompetent they were.

At this precise moment, the two were on the bridge of the massive 120,000 ton Supercarrier, using binoculars to observe the battle on land, or rather Harriford was. Hunton was idly leaning against a console filing his nails and huffing bored sighs. He was blissfully unaware most all of the crew wanted to splatter him across the flight deck and only Harriford's authoritative presence kept them from doing so.

The Rear Admiral swung his view to the North where, at the outer edges of both their fleet and a huge soup of fog, several warships were exchanging long-range shell fire with the British super artillery installed on Malta. He was slightly concerned about that since Royal Intelligence had yet to determine just what was the maximum effective range of the very latest European made super artillery. While the Europian Empire may have had some standard-issue weapons across the board (The Panzer Hummel or Gardemare for example), it was still made up of twenty-seven nations each pursuing their own weapon development programs. So as it was, the cloak and dagger boys had narrowed the maker of the latest super artillery down to the Germans, British, Dutch, Swedes, or Portuguese, which didn't help much if they didn't know how far out at sea they could hit you at.

Harriford felt like this entire battle was a setup of sorts, heck the whole Libyan campaign. The Italian's should have been among some of their hardest opponents in North Africa next to the Afrika Korps and the Foreign Legion, yet they had folded before His Highness Prince Lelouch like a deck of cards. The naval officer suspected that even the Prince felt something was off about that, soldiers who could have easily decimated a third of their forces at the Libyan border, instead letting them have practically the whole of Libya. But why?

As always, the Baron seemed to have an answer as he walked over to the viewport and looked out at the smoking city of Tobruk. "Soon Harriford, His Majesty's colors will fly over that civilization-forsaken city rather than that utterly odious combination of blue and white. After all, we are Britannia and winning is what we do, there's no getting around it." Oh God, how he wanted to punch the stuck-up aristocrat square in the mouth for every word of idiocy he spewed.

Before either could say anything further, one of the radar operators suddenly called out to the two in what seemed to be panic. "We have several unknown craft approaching from above!" Immediately, Harriford marched over to the radar station to assess it while the Baron looked out the viewport at the sky. "Confirmed four objects descending at high speed." Yet no planes were in the sky as was confirmed by Hunton seconds later with an annoyed snap of. "Ridiculous, there are no planes in the sky!"

Then an honest-to goodness Knightmare dropped down right onto the flight deck, and the Baron had two reaction's. One was to piss himself, and the other was to faint after having emitted a girlish shriek. Harriford was slightly jealous he got out of it that easily.

This Knightmare was one he recognized as the Alexander model the Europian's had been making us of as a Special Operations Unit, which only made him pale more. Intelligence had hardly any data on the capabilities of these Knightmare Frame's due to hardly anyone living long enough to relay information about them back to Headquarters. This was one a pure ghostly white which seemed to terrify his crew even more with the realization that they were up against the Ghost of Hannibal to which he practically resigned himself to his death.

But, even knowing he was about to die would not quell his sense of duty to Britannia. He quickly turned to the Weapon Operators to mount a defense of their ship, his no-nonsense attitude snapping them out of their amazed stupor. "Alright, to your stations!" Redundent as they already were but it worked to get them back at attention. "Use our CIWS system to attack those Knightmare's! And get any aircraft off the deck and into the air that we can!" About six F-34 Tornado Attack Aircraft were on the flight deck and in the process of prepping to take off when the Europian's dropped. The pilots were not as shocked due to battle reflexes and one, the lead pilot, even tried to use his rotating .85 caliber cannon machine gun to fire at on of the Europian Knightmare's. As the CIWS system's came alive, the Britannian crew began to hope they could beat these European forces. How wrong they were.

In a span of less than fifteen minutes, all six aircraft were destroyed, the CIWS systems taken out and the European's were simply in a four Knightmare line down the flight deck. Harriford knew what they were about to do because it was what he'd do, and he was proven right as they aimed their weapons straight down and opened fire. Their rounds tore right through the ship and the hull beneath allowing water to begin pouring in from the Mediterranean Sea. Unfortunately one of the non-pure white Knightmare's shots apparently struck the spare munitions within the ship and ignited them as explosions emerged from the wholes in the hull.

At this moment, Baron Hunton chose to awaken and looked about wondering what had happened. "Have we won yet?" This time Harriford did punch him in the mouth, causing the noble to stumble back and fix the Rear-Admiral with a look somewhere between shock and fury. "Harriford! How dare you! Why I should-" He did not get to finish as one of the sailors hit him over the head with a steel pipe and he crumpled to the ground. The bridge quickly began to clear out as men headed for the lifeboats while Harriford stayed behind to make sure the evacuation ran smoothly. He watched the enemy Knightmare's out on the runway, briefly wondering what their escape method was.

That method soon became apparent as the Ghost of Hannibal used its Landspinners for a quick skate down the wrecked flight deck and then spread its arms as an energy glider activated from its back allowing it to float away into the sky, with the others following suite. Harriford didn't waste any further time on ponderance as he fled the bridge, the Baron still snoring on the floor.

Oh so terribly, the Baron did not survive the ensuing explosion that took out the _Galloway_.

* * *

 **Akito Hyuuga's Alexander Knightmare Frame**

Akito could only smirk as his Knightmare glided safely into the air with the force of the explosion from the Britannian Carrier pushing him and his three companions along. He watched with ever growing satisfaction as shells began to fall among the Britannian fleet and cruise missiles followed at their heels, which meant the _Bismarck_ was being set upon the Britannian's.

Ryo came in upon the radio. "Hey Akito, does this mean I finally get that leave to Paris?" To which Ayano outwardly and loudly growled over the radio at his philander activities whenever he got leave. Yukiya could only laugh in response to the ongoing feud between the two. Akito just shook his head and gave a sigh but answered Ryo's question with just as much mirth in his voice.

"Ryo after this, I think they'll let you take leave anywhere within the Empire you choose. Paris, Berlin, need I add Amsterdam to your list." It was well known around the unit that Ryo somewhat creepily dreamed of going to Amsterdam's red-light district.

Akito opened the locket again to look at Leila's picture and slowly caressed it with his thumb. Soon enough they would take to one another's arms once more and it was that moment which he could not wait for much longer. To hold her in his arms, to run his fingers through her silk-like hair, to feel her warmth mix with his own. To feel her love is the greatest euphoria in the world to Akito.

* * *

 **Siege of Tobruk**

 **G-1 Command Module Z-701**

 **Royal Britannian First African Army Corps**

 _'So it seems they chose to destroy the Carrier and ferment the escape of the Army of Africa.'_ Lelouch thought as he watched the far-off explosions as the German's and French ripped the Britannian naval forces apart with a ferocity that would frighten the Mongol's. The Prince slash Lieutenant General had bet on the Carrier being the target but had reckoned there was still a good chance they could target the bombardment instead. However with the fleet destroyed it was only a matter of time before the European's chose to airlift or sealift their forces out of Tobruk so best to end the battle now. Lelouch normally would try and deal as much damage as possible to the European's but there was little use expending resources that would be better used in other areas of the African campaign. He turned to Jeremiah with a serious expression on his face which was the expression he used when his orders weren't to be questioned.

"Jeremiah, recall our forces from the city and halt the bombardment. Tell Suzaku to withdraw. No use expending resources that could otherwise be used as part of the African campaign against both the Afrika Korps and the Foreign Legion. The Italian's did not prove to be the opponents we believed they would thus we must prepare to face the opponents whom we know will be as difficult to defeat as they appear." Lelouch knew Suzaku would not take that news well, as the Knight of Seven took any opportunity to injure Europia with what could only be called glee, but then after what Europia did to his homeland, it was only to be expected.

Approximately thirty years ago, the German physicist Albert Einstein, through a long-series of experiments uncovered that the atom could be weaponized. Both Britannia and Europia seized on the idea quite quickly and began to delve deeper into the knowledge of the Nuclear science. Europia, having more Atomic Physicist's in its stockpile than Britannia and greater Uranium resources, achieved its first Atomic detonation in the middle of the Atlantic about twenty-two years ago with the first Britannian test taking place a year and a half later. Britannia and Europia slowly but surely began to develop stockpiles of Nuclear Weaponry that could be delivered by missiles or aircraft as the tests continued. However, the Chinese did not achieve their first test until seven years ago, shortly after the Britannian invasion and conquest of Japan, in fact it was because of Japan's fall that the Chinese became so rushed to create Nuclear Weapon's, hence they possessed the smallest stockpile in the world.

Last year, when the insurgent Zero and his Black Knight's orchestrated the Black Rebellion in Area 11, Lelouch was on his way with several hastily thrown together Army Group's to subdue the area, so as to support his sister Cornelia, when the unthinkable happened. A British submarine off of Hokkaido, a newer model that could remain undetected by most Britannian equipment, launched a salvo of six large warheads at targets across Area 11. Tokyo, Nagasaki, Hiroshima, Okinawa, Osaka, and Nagoya all suffered the fate of Nuclear attack as the Black Rebellion faded to failure under the waves of Atomic fire. The world stood shocked into silence as the Europian Empire declared its claim to have been acting in an event of retaliation on the Britannian settlements for "Princess Massacre", the genocide of Japanese civilians orchestrated by Euphemia li Britannia whom was shortly after killed by Zero. The opinion of Japanese or Elevens around the world was split down the middle mostly with about a fourth of those in Japan and the Chinese Federation buying the story and of course those living in Europia had faith in their Empire, with the remainder feeling betrayed by the entire world or moving to the Britannian camp. Suzaku had already been a Knight of Honor and a Major in the Britannian Army serving as Euphemia's bodyguard and he developed a strong hatred for Europia and all European's because they essentially murdered hundreds of thousands of innocents for the sake of intimidation.

And that intimidation was the action that intensified the already high-strung rivalry between the Holy Britannian Empire and the Europian Empire into all-out war. Britannian responded with Nuclear strikes on European overseas strategic sites such as Martinique, the Falkland Islands, New Zealand, New Caledonia, and New Guinea. However neither side was quite willing to deploy a Nuclear weapon to the other's homeland as they feared the retaliation they could face. Even after all these years, Britannian and Europian intelligence in regards to the size of the other's Atomic stockpiles was rather lax on both ends. Lelouch was disgusted by the idea of using the weapons but found them merciful compared to the long-drawn out process of ground combat.

Though he was right that Suzaku did indeed raise hell about the early withdrawal. "Lelouch! We have them on the run! We should strike now! We should finish them all off! Kill every last one of them until the streets run red with European blood!" Lelouch hadn't expected that and wondered if the rush was getting to his childhood friend whom was normally more controlled than this even given his hatred of European's. He was about to respond when another screen began to show an incoming transmission from another location, somewhere along the Nile where his brother Schneizel had his headquarters.

"Suzaku please hold for a moment, Schneizel is on the phone." That was rather comical since it wasn't so much a phone as a direct-video connection. He smiled as the image of his second-eldest brother came up alongside that of an infuriated Suzaku. "Ah brother, what a pleasant surprise this is. How goes the campaign against the English and the German's." He knew that he wouldn't like the news, as despite how brilliant his brother Schneizel was, that wily German, Field Marshal Erwin Rommel, was giving him a run for his money. From what Lelouch had heard, the Kraut was nicknamed the "Desert Fox" for the way he used his armor so effectively in desert warfare.

Schneizel did indeed look grim which to Lelouch spelled bad news. Egypt was important if they ever hoped to launch any African-based operations against Europe. Invading the European Mainland or even the British Isles from across the Atlantic was at this moment not a viable operation. "I'm afraid the good Field Marshal chose to push my forces back a further five miles across the board today. It's impressive that he uses armored units so efficiently against Knightmare's, though more impressive is how he blends armored and Knightmare units for Combined Arms operations." Schneizel sighed, as he prepped to give his brother what he had called about.

"Lelouch, if I knew we could do so without fear of retaliation in equal measure I would order the egg-heads at the missile bases to rain Atomic fire down on the German's or down on Cairo itself. However, the European's would likely respond by dropping a bomb on you. Anyway's, she's requested you again. And I suggest you seize this opportunity while you can, after all, with the increasing security clearances because of the war, it is getting harder and harder to keep her under father's radar." He smirked at his younger brother. "Get your little affectionate time in and then after this you shall have to handle this yourself, you hear me." Lelouch nodded as Schneizel suddenly looked behind due to the sound of an artillery shell going off. The connection was cut out as Lelouch turned back to Suzaku.

"So Suzaku, if you have no further arguments, goodbye." And before the Knight of the Round could object, Lelouch cut the connection and settled back into his thoughts. He was looking forward to seeing _her_ again, as those meetings were always fun and knowledge-filled. At the very least, even if he had no new knowledge, he always came away pleased from those meetings. However _she_ had promised important knowledge of something being planned by Europia this time alongside the usual romp between the two of them.

 _'I look forward to our meeting Cecelia my darling.'_

* * *

 **Please Read & Review**

 **Anyways, I bet you have tons of questions like who was Zero in this timeline, how did the Black Rebellion happen without Lelouch, why did I throw in that Nuclear attack on Japan, Suzaku's character divergence, and of course, what happened to Nunnally!**

 **So I want to know any questions you have and also any suggestions you have for the story to come. Who should be the first to use a Nuclear weapon on Europe/Britannia respectively? The European's or Britannian's?**


	3. It isn't all Fighting

**Britannian Imperial Palace**

 **Pendragon, Britannian Homeland**

 **Holy Britannian Empire**

"...furthermore, General Wensley reports that his forces were turned back once again from Port Elizabeth. The General states that he had placed the city under heavy bombardment for two days but could not move his ground troops into the attack since native troops of the Dominion of South Africa were constantly disrupting their supply lines through guerrilla attacks. On the third day, British aircraft and ground troops arrived to reinforce the South Africans, their airstrikes wiped out General Wensley's heavy artillery. Two full infantry divisions and most of a Knightmare batallion were encircled and destroyed before the General could mobilize a general retreat. What remains of the 12th Army is now making a fighting withdrawal back to Cape Town." Though Charles zi Britannia, 98th Emperor of Britannia, had never cared to learn the name of the military aide whom delivered the reports from the Britannian General's Staff, he did care to hear the news he brought with him of the frontlines. Ever since Britannia lost the momentum in Russia, however, he very rarely liked the news that was delivered to him. It was a very good thing for the messenger that His Majesty was not in the habit of shooting messengers who brought bad news.

The Britannian High Command had spent decades making contingency plans and designing operations in preparation for a war with Europia, only they had never expected that war to actually come. Most of their plans were based entirely on theory and those which were not, were hopelessly out of date with current European military capabilities. In all other campaigns that had established the might and reach of the Holy Britannian Empire, Britannia usually held all the advantages in every single category, thus it had been rather difficult to prepare to fight a power that was a match for Britannia in almost all ways. Britannian Commanders had been planning a possible campaign against the Chinese Federation to follow the foreseen end of the Black Rebellion, when the European's launched their Nuclear attack on Area 11, taking them all quite by surprise. They had approximately a month and a half for planning the campaign to knock down Europia and turn it into a series of dominions and areas. They still managed a fairly good plan.

The main idea was to launch simultaneous attacks on the European Dominion territories; South Africa, New Zealand, Iraq, Syria, Kuwait, Egypt, Libya, Tunisia, Algeria, Morocco, Cameroon, New Guinea, and Somalia. Europia received substantial resources from its overseas territories and the loss of these resources would force European forces to draw on Europia's own home stockpiles for a war. Or so it was believed. Another key part of the plan was the Invasion of Russia via its Pacific Coast to knock one of the major European powers out quickly and reestablish Euro-Britannia. From that point, Britannia would be sitting on the doorstep of victory. It was all so simple on paper, not so in reality.

The seizure of the European Dominion's was halted largely by the long-standing defensive measures established by the European's and the fact that the Dominion native forces were as well equipped and trained as mainland European armies. So far, since the war had begun, only Kuwait had fallen to Britannian forces while the conquest of Libya was only half complete even with Lelouch's capture of Tobruk. The Russian Campaign had turned itself around against Britannia bringing the current situation to a stalemate across a front centered around Vladivostok. The European's had yet to make an offensive effort against any of the non-Homeland Britannian territories, choosing instead to put all their capabilities into defense. Not out of cowardice, but out of a clever strategy that could well last them quite a while; while Britannia thrust against Europia's dominions and protectorates, it depleted its frontline resources and troops with each failure. In contrast, the European's just sat tight and resupplied from within their own territory. Bleed your enemy dry until he is weak enough to knock away with a feather.

Charles pinched the bridge of his nose as he formulated a response for the man to take back to the General's Staff. He had been in this position for months now of giving directives revolving around a Not-One Step Back policy. He was getting rather tired of it. "Tell the General's Staff to issue orders to establish defensive lines where they can. The Europeans must not be allowed to expel us from their Dominion territories or the war is lost. We are Britannia, we know not defeat." And with that he dismissed the aide and was left to his thoughts, having sent the Court away so he listened not to their prattling.

Contrary to popular belief, Charles did indeed have a heart, and his children, well most of them, held much of the space in that heart. The past decade had been quite cruel in that regard. Ten years ago, Nunnully is shot dead in the Ares Villa, having thrown herself in the way of an attack clearly meant to kill Marianne. Charles had rushed there as soon as he could, arriving fifteen minutes after the fact to find Marianne holding Nunnully to her, and Lelouch covered in her blood clearly in shock. That event had rocked the entire Britannian Royal Family, well the ones who had a heart anyway, a fair few were glad there was one less body in the way for the throne. It had also ushered in a wave of extensive purges throughout Britannian society, from aristocracy down no one was exempt of suspicion. The Office of Secret Intelligence was still following a chain of conspirators to this day, under explicit orders to not stop until they landed at the top of the chain; until then they would keep on snatching people off streets or from houses, brutally extracting information from them, and then giving them a bullet in the back of the head.

Then three years ago, Clovis was killed by the terrorist Zero while dealing with a situation in Area 11, in reality a situation involving Code R. That wretch had the nerve to strap a camera to the gun barrel, allowing the entire world to see the Third Prince of Britannia shaking and begging for mercy before putting a bullet in his skull. That had lead both Cornelia and Euphemia to Area 11 in the aftermath, Lelouch had desired to go as well but his duty as an officer required him to remain in Australia fighting rebellious terrorists. Now, only a year on, Euphemia lay dead at Zero's hand, along with many other Britannian's. Cornelia would be on experimental drugs the rest of her life to keep combatting the intense radiation her body had been exposed to when a British 22 kiloton Nuclear warhead wiped Tokyo away from existence. The doctors said she was lucky to be alive, and that the only likely reason was the fact she was in her Knightmare at the time the blast occurred which shielded her from intense burns and the shockwave but not the radiation. So in the course of ten years, war and politics had stolen three of Charles children from him, and nearly stolen another. After the detonations in Area 11, the Emperor had ordered Lelouch back beyond Hawaii where the Anti-Missile Defense sheild could safely prevent an atom bomb from stealing another son from him.

At that moment the doors opened and in walked a man whom he met with regularly, oddly enough considering his original nationality. Crown Marshal Charles Landebert, was not only of British birth and also the only Crown Marshal in existence, but also the Commander of Britannia's Nuclear Arsenal. And a state secret. If the Britannian population found out that a European was in command of their Nuclear Arsenal, riots would break out from Pendragon to New London.

The man always came out in public, and the Palace counted as such, in a cloak that shrouded his appearance. Not only to prevent his discovery by the Britannian populace but to avoid the numerous European State Intelligence agencies hunting him as well as the Bureau of European Intelligence. The defector was formerly a General in the British Royal Army Strategic Command before going over to Britannia after the Area 11 incident.

"Landebert what news do your contacts bring in regards to Europa's strategic capability at the moment?" Charles inquired as he offered a rare smile to one of Britannia's lifeline's. Landebert's remaining contacts in Europe kept him up to speed on European Nuclear and Ballistic Missile construction.

"Unfortunately Your Majesty, two of my contacts in Amsterdam were caught yesterday and shot. But we do have confirmation the Russian's just finished up development on two dozen Satan three short range ballistic missiles. These are capable of carrying very heavy non-nuclear warheads so they may be used against our forces in Siberia. The German's have finished seven of their latest class of Augur twelve intercontinental ballistic missiles capable of hitting the Britannian homeland. That's all for now. However there is good news."

"The Directorate has found that Code L's abilities may be evolving. They believe he may be able to affect the strength of gravity in a certain area to a much greater degree now. That is why I suggest that Code L be turned over from the Directorate to Strategic Command. Sure he's a boy but at some point a button will be pushed and a missile will be headed towards us that we can't stop. This boy could be the difference between Pendragon as we know it, and a giant crater, not only but he could send it flying back possibly, put a mushroom cloud over Paris."

Charles narrowed his eyes in a glare that caused Landebert to shrink slightly but held his ground. "Marshal, when my wife returns, how would I look her in the eye knowing I turned a young boy into a weapon. Now leave me and get back to your work." And with that the Marshal was dismissed.

 **Weisswolf Castle, Saarland**

 **German Empire, Empire of Europia**

It was moments like these that Colonel Leila Malkal, leader of the Wyvern Unit, really got steamed at the high command, discpline be damned. As the commanding officer of what was easily the most important military unit in the entire European Empire, she was very proud of her accomplishments and those of all the men and women under her command. Not to mention that as a Britannian-born defector to Europia, she was under even closer scrutiny than any other officer in the Empire, another reason to be grateful for the station of her rank. Enough officers, European born and raised officers, had been assigned and booted from this unit; worse so, quite a few commanders had been taken away by the Imperial Union Force, the 'unofficial' secret police of the Empire of Europia which operated with the authority of the imperial government in Geneva, where the Emperor himself had his seat of power and where the Parliament met. Louis Napoleon IV never admitted that the nation had a secret police force, but anyone not completly hypnotized by the propaganda broadcasts could see clearly.

Now what had the powers that be decided to do that so inflamed this mighty heroine? Just this morning, a communique had arrived from European High Command-Paris for the entire Wyvern Unit, concerning the chain of command. Specifically that a new officer was to hold the command position at Weisswolf Castle; Colonel Leila Malkal would continue on as Second-in Command to the new commander. The new commanding officer was His Grace, Field Marshal Baron Robert Charles Barry, chosen by the Joint Operational Staff directly.

Any normal officer would just sit back and allow their new commander to take hold without a qualm, most would be relieved to have the burden taken off their shoulders. Not in this case. Leila had worked too hard to get where she was, to lose it all to some pompous aristocrat who though he was all that just because he had a fancy rank. The only calming fact was the knowledge that anyone whom attained the rank of Field Marshal in any European army was bound to be a more than capable officer. General's, oh General's were ripe with corruption and idiocy, just as with any army, though certainly not to the degree of the Britannian's whose nobility made a mockery of the very title 'General'. In Europia, a Field Marshal rank could only be appointed by the ruling sovereign of a constituent state (AN; Meaning say the German Emperor, Spanish King, Duke of Hungary, etc.) with the advisory council of seasoned officers to atest to the candidates prowess. There was the Imperial Command Staff in Geneva composed of more than forty Field Marshal's whom had transcended even their own nationality borne titles. Most of the highest ranking officers of the Empire came from the French Empire, German Empire, Grand Duchy of Britain, Kingdom of Italy, Duchy of Poland, or the Kingdom of Sweden.

Now, enough of that, what is happening now. Well, Leila, along with all the available officers and pilots at Weisswolf who could be spared, not present being those monitoring the defenses and communications with Headquarters, were presently lined up outside the main keep of the castle. It was a bitter cold day in the German winter; Weisswolf may straddle the Franco-German border, but for some reason it got pummelled as though it were on the shores of the Latvian Baltic. Directly to her right was Lieutenant Colonel Claus Warwick, her Second-in Command, though she supposed that given the new chain he would be third. Claus was an average man, a good officer, and a drunk, hence why even after seven years as a Lieutenant Colonel he had yet to rise higher, he was not likely to ever gain a promotion again. Not given how many times he had humiliated himself before senior officers. To her left was Captain Akito Hyuga, chief pilot and their top ace in the W-0 Unit, as well as being Leila's not-so secret lover. Akito, like most of the pilots in the unit, was Japanese; an Eleven whom had escaped Britannian tyranny only to be shackled into European military slavery.

The Field Marshal was now ten minutes late and some of them (Ryo) were beginning to get impatient. The said pilot grunted in frustration while muttering about said frustration, to Ayono standing at attention next to him. "What's so special about this guy anyways?" His response came quickly and smugly from Yukiya to his right.

"Field Marshal Barry has served in the British Royal Army since he was seventeen, rising through the ranks with a stunning military career. It was due to his superb guerilla strategy that eventually forced the Chinese into a more lenient peace agreement when the Empire lost India and allowed us to keep Pakistan. During the Ukrainian Civil War, his leadership with armored troops earned him praise from Generalfeldmarschall Rommel, quite the compliment for an officer of only Major rank. He has mostly avoided political involvement, but has been known to have conversed with every political color of the rainbow from a neutral standpoint." Even after all these years, Ryo and Ayono could not help but to stare at Yukiya in amazement at his fantastic memory. He could read a work of Victor Hugo once, rushed, and recite it back perfectly. It was a handy trick on the battlefield and off it. Though occasionally, particularly if the two of them happened to get drunk and may end up 'doing things', Yukiya's memory wasn't always the best trick around since he loved to blackmail his friends for any available advantage.

Ayono scoffed however after processing the information fully. "I'd be willing to bet Olympic gold medals that when he finds out this is a unit of mostly Japanese, he'll high tail it out of here and demand to be put in command of a more racially pure unit." It wasn't exactly a bad bet about European aristocrats. Due to the truly massive amount of noble houses in Europe as opposed to the more limited amount of Britannian nobility, aristocrats were as common as ants across the Empire. This lead a lot of European's to acquire a mindset of their being superior to other races by virture of being European blue blooded elite. Some groups, among them the National Socialist European Workers Party lead by Adolf Hitler (German National aged 76) and Benito Mussolini (Italian National aged 81), believed that persons of European blood, specifically born in a European nation, were part of a great Master Race that was destined to dominate the Earth. The trio had met more than their fair share of National Socialist, nicknamed Nazi's, supporters since they came to Europia as children, and they were not enjoyable experiences. Hell one of their fellow pilots, Ichika Daisho, was kidnapped and beaten near to death by Nazi fanatics while on leave in Belgium. Leila had avoided all orders from her superiors to let it go and leave it alone, and instead ordered Major Hammel to use his special forces to punish the bandits; they found them in a ditch the next day in Liege.

Akito leaned back and hushed them with just a look as a rumbling sound began to draw ever closer to the Keep, giving everyone the impression that armored transports were approaching. They waited expectantly for the new arrivals to come to them.

Boy did they get a shock when an honest to goodness tank rolled into the Keep, followed in succession by several others and two Panzer-Hummel's. The two Knightmares stood out like a wolf in a sheep farm when placed alongside vehicles which most commanders considered obsolete since the Knightmare came to be. However, these didn't seem like the most definitely obsolete armored units that had ceremonial duty at almost every military parade. They were sleek and modern as opposed to bulky and outdated, those cannons looked like they could definitely put a good one through a Knightmare, no matter what armor the Britannian's slapped on the device. In fact, Leila thought she recognized the designs as resembling those of the Leopard 2A7, a cancelled German main battle tank proposed several years ago. Though the vehicle had incorporated many advanced systems and powerful weaponry, it was shelved in favor of developing newer versions of the Panzer-Hummel as well as the Alexander. It seems that development of the vehicle continued anyway.

Following at the heels of the tanks were more familiar armored personnel carriers, which parked in small rows around the Keep and began to unload both men and supplies. The troops exiting were a further surprise yet since they were quite the mixed crowd. Usually European armies were on nationality and one nationality alone, oh sure you had the sometimes mixed ethnic groups in the larger empires like Germany, Russia, and France but still it was German regiments, Hungarian regiments, Italian, Greek, Dutch, etc. However, as Leila and Akito looked around they saw not one nationality but a whole jumble. Polish engineers unloading tools and equipment, German technicians bringing in radio sets, Norwegian artillery officers bringing out crates of maps and binoculars, Latvian machine gunners unloading the deadly guns etc. They were all too schocked to notice the trio of officers approaching them through the throng.

"Colonel Malkal? Colonel Malkal?" Finally Leila snapped out of her stupor to take notice of the officer standing in front of her, specifically the Field Marshal's stars on his lapel. Her and the rest of the troop quickly snapped to attention and sketched salutes.

"Colonel Leila Malkal and Command reporting as ordered Sir!" The Field Marshal returned the salute with a light hearted smile and then turned to his reply.

"A pleasure Colonel, your work is well known among the officer elite and I find your career work very admirable. You and those under your command have done excellent work for the good of the Empire." He then turned his head in the direction of Ryo, Ayano, and Yukiya, the woman among them scowling quite obviously at him. "そして、私たちは皆、武器の仲間として一緒になって、私がそれを言うことを願って、友達になることを願っています." Which had the effect of causing Ayano to do a double take and Ryo's jaw dropped. Even Yukiya stared wide-eyed. Marshal Barry continued to smile softly, something not very common among high-ranking European officers. "I spent three years in Japan before those Britannian brutes chose to subjugate your people. I was just a young Colonel then, and as it happens my flight was leaving just as the first Britannian bombers started hitting Japanese cities. I was screaming into my phone demanding why our submarines weren't blasting Pendragon and Seattle to pieces, I was simply told that it was not a European matter." The only one not affected by that was Akito whom maintained a blank expression. Akito was mentally examining the irony that he mentioned Britannia's invasion of Japan but not that Europia had raped the islands with atom bombs.

Leila attempted to regain the focal point of attention. "Sir, shall we go to my office-er your office to discuss the official transition of command?" She was slightly embarrassed at having had to correct herself over whose office it was. However, Field Marshal Barry cocked an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't deign to presume five minutes of being on the premises has earned me the right to call it my office Colonel, my achievements barely come close to your own. Besides I do not intend to rob you of your office, nor boot any of your more than capable staff from their own offices. I and my officers shall make our accomidation in a manner least uncomforting to those already here." With that he, Leila, Akito, Claus, and the two officers with the Field Marshal set off for Leila's office, while the pilots and Major Hammel continued to marvel at the multi-ethnic sight in front of them.

Upon arrival, the Field Marshal didn't even take the chair behind the desk. Instead Leila sat in her usual seat with Claus to her right and Akito to her left, while the Field Marshal sat across from her with his officers next to him. "Now, I'm not your usual hoighty toighty pompous aristocrat, so I'd like to open our meeting by suggesting we all address one another on a first name basis." Leila seemed about to object but the Field Marshal cut her off. "This is not a move to undercut your authority or disrespect you Colonel Malkal, rather a move to bring us together as comrades in arms, and dare I say it...friends." He removed his hat and set it in his lap. "So rather than Sir or Marshal Barry, please call me Robert."

Leila softly smiled as she answered in turn. "And please call me Leila." She gestured to Claus and Akito respectively. "And this is Lieutenant Colonel Warwick and Captain Hyuga, my second officers."

Robert returned the gesture in kind. "And these, are my second officers. Lieutenant Gunter Havrik.." The Hungarian to his left. "...and Captain Mitchell O'Hagen." The Irishman to his right.

Then they got down to business. "Now, Leila, I can't say exactly why the big noses back in Paris chose to place a Field Marshal in charge of a special forces operation, particularly when its already commanded by a more than capable officer. I can only assume its because my unit has taken on special operations before, and on a larger combat scale. Most of our operations have been operating large scale behind enemy lines using heavy assets such as armor and artillery. Very different from the small-team insertions your unit has more commonly undertaken." He turned serious now, opposite the care-free personality he exhibited only moments before. "However, I have been given authorization to utilize the unit as I see fit. And there is only one way in which I see this unit being used properly..." His eyes seemed to flash red briefly. "And that is to cripple the Britannian war effort and ensure the safety of our nation."

"And that is why I would like to test the capabilities of both your forces and my own to see how they match up. I am not simply speaking of Knightmare combat or infiltration tactics, but also infantry warfare, armor combat, and artillery. We must all be able to coordinate our efforts in devestating Britannia."

"Though there is apparently a priority mission that must be undertaken by the W-0 unit before these exercises. Recently your unit's efforts helped enact the escape of the Italian army from Tobruk, in a rather confusing move. I believe you know, as I do, that the Italian's could have given the Britannian's far more grief in Libya than they did. However, instead they willingly folded before them like paper dolls." He pulled a document from inside his unform jacket and passed it to Leila whom began examining it with a growing look of awe. "In truth, our hope was to lure the Britannian's, particularly the veteran troops in Libya, into an elaborate ambush. The Armata d'Africa has been regrouping at Sicily while the Foreign Legion and the Afrika Korps hold down the Britannian forces in Algeria and Egypt. The main forces in Egypt and Algeria, under Generalfeldmarschall Rommel and Marechal Petain respectively, will break through and encircle these troops in Libya while General Mendoza conducts an amphibious assault on the Libyan coast. The Britannian's will be completely encircled and forced to surrender."

"Our job is to distract the Egyptian based Britannian forces under the command of Prince Schneizel el Britannia, so Rommel can move the bulk of his armored assets into Libya. The Britannian's are much weaker in their push against Algeria so little diversion will be needed there, however it is imperative we hold down Schneizel's main forces for at least three days. It is essential that our forces capture the Britannian commander in Libya."

Leila looked up and posed the question he had just put in everyones minds. "Who is that commander?"

"Prince-Lieutenant General Lelouch vi Britannia."

 **Aries Villa, Pendragon**

 **Holy Britannian Empire**

Despite all the pain from the memory of the assassination of Nunnally vi Britannia as well as the disappearance of Marianne vi Britannia, the Aries Villa had become the official residence of Lelouch vi Britannia whom slashed the staff and instead made the entire palace much more practical. However despite the fact that His Highness did not often get the chance to spend his time here, whenever he did, it was certainly eventful. As could be known by the rather telling moans and crys originating from His Highness' chambers within the estate. This made it rather uncomfortable for Sir Jeremiah Gottwald and Lady Villetta Nu whom were sitting down the hall from said chamber. Well not quite as uncomfortable for Jeremiah, whom at this point was getting a bit used to this event, though the discomfort was still there.

For half an hour, Lady Villetta was stuck sitting where she was in one of the chairs in the corridor, posture rigid, eyes fixed on the wall across from her, and desperately trying to block out the sounds drifting down the corridor. It worked partially, right up until the conclusion when a particularly loud cry of "Lelouch" caused her to stand up and begin to make her way in the direction of the lobby. "I believe I shall wait in the lobby, Lord Jeremiah." All Jeremiah could do was smirk and shake his head in amusement.

Meanwhile, within the Prince's chamber, its occupants had finished and were putting themselves back together. Lelouch was sitting on the edge of his bed, his hair a mess and face still flushed, sweat dripping down his torso as he pulled his boots back on, having already put his boxers and trousers back on. However, his companion had not returned a single article of clothing to her body, and instead chose to splay herself upon the sheets in full view of her lover. Lelouch commented on it humorously. "You know, if you stay like that, you might catch a cold."

He received a short chipper laugh from the woman. "I doubt it. After that workout, I'm going to be very warm for a long time." The last part came with a smirk, Lelouch recognized it without seeing it. Though he had a witty reply of his own.

"Really? Well maybe we should exercise a bit more." In a surprise movement he sprang back and grabbed her up in his arms, holding her bridal style and pressing her against his still bare torso. Her long green hair covered the thighs of his military trousers and the combined sweat of the two was probably soaking said article of clothing, but neither cared for that in the moment. Their eyes were focused only on one another; golden locked with violet in an unspoken battle of wills.

"Someday soon, we won't have to hide away from everyone to show our love. I will declare that my heart belongs to you for the whole world to hear. No one will be there to try and steal you away, to lock you up in some infernal lab to be tested upon like you are not worth the rights of every human." Lelouch reached a hand over to brush away a tear from her milky white skin, it was not often he saw tears from those golden orbs. "Understand this Cecelia, I will punish everyone who hurt you, every last one of them. No matter who they are, I will bring the hammer down upon them."

Cecelia nodded her head slowly and used her own hands to wipe away her tears and composed herself, embarrassed to have shown even Lelouch her weak side. She placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Don't you have a meeting to get to in an hour?" Lelouch scoffed.

"Yes, a staff meeting to examine the current situation of the war. A bunch of old fools and nobles rambling about their own small achievements to avoid the Emperor's anger. Of the dozens that will be at the meeting, only myself, Cornelia, Schneizel, several of my other siblings, and perhaps half a dozen senior officers will be in possession of any actual military prowess or gift for command. Besides, there hasn't been much significant change since the last meeting. The only real noteworthy accomplishment of the last six months was my thrust into Libya and the capture of Tobruk. All the other areas of the campaign remain stalled." Lelouch did not look forward to these staff meetings, they very rarely yielded anything useful to the war effort. Not to mention, had he not had to attend this meeting in an hour, he could have spent more time here with Cecelia, an opportunity he would be unlikely to pass up.

Though at least his lover did him the pleasure of stroking his ego. "Well, you certainly are good at thrusting aren't you." She teased, a sly grin on her face as she slowly and gracefully extricated herself from his arms to start getting dressed.

Lelouch however, was not one to let another have the last word. Standing up and walking over to stand behind Cecelia, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him, her soft frame pressed against his firm chest. Leaning down to rest his head in the crook of her neck, he whispered softly in her ear, his warm breath tickling her flushed skin. "You would know wouldn't you. After four years of it."

Cecelia suddenly went rigid and Lelouch immediately knew why; she was remembering. He rubbed her shoulders gently and held her close. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." To which she shook her head.

"No, I need to learn to be able to deal with it when its brought up. Besides..." She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, golden orbs gazing into violet. It was not mere passion alone which passed between their eyes, but genuine love. "...if not for you, I would still be trapped in that horrid lab, being tested upon as a lab rat for the Directorate's twisted projects. In all the many centuries I've lived for, I've never met someone who was willing to give me true freedom; someone to whom I became so bonded that I do not even wish to stray from their grasp."

Lelouch leaned down and pressed his lips to hers for a quick but passionate kiss, pulling her even closer to him in the process, her breasts pressed flush against his firm pectorals. Once they broke apart, Lelouch stared her down with a serious expression on his face, but no less love in the gaze he reserved only for her. "CC, you know that for as long as I live, my heart shall always belong to you, and..." He gently let go of her and then did something unbecoming of a Prince of Britannia. He kneeled before her, his right hand over his heart. "...so long as I draw breath, even if I am not physically able, I will always protect you. For you, I shall draw my sword on any foe. I will obliterate everyone in our way." Cecelia knew he was serious, he'd always been serious, but she knew now because he had called her 'CC', her old name given by the Directorate. He only ever used that name if he was deadly serious.

Four years ago, Lelouch had been a mere Colonel in the Britannian Royal Army who'd been stationed to the Cochinchina region of formerly French controlled Indochina; the Chinese Federation had invaded the territory a year prior, resulting in a Russo-Chinese land war in the North and a Britannian invasion of Chinese-occupied Indochina to seize it for themselves. Despite how effective the local Vietminh had been against the Chinese in their guerilla campaign, they were no match for Lelouch's intelligence even if Knightmare's were not the best in jungle warfare. One day, while joining his men on a patrol, Lelouch and his troops came across an underground bunker near Saigon; believing it might be a French outpost still in operation, they chose to investigate. Instead of a French intelligence outpost, they found a laboratory which clearly belonged to some form of secret society or other, and which was clearly experimenting on humans. Cecelia was one of the subjects of this vile project and Lelouch had become interested in her almost immediately, in fact he shot three men to get to her. Oh there were guards at this bunker, but they were no match for Lelouch's troops, whom had been fighting a jungle war against both the Vietminh and the Chinese for the past year.

After that day, Lelouch watched over Cecelia, then only known as CC, and made sure she was cared for and that if she chose to tell her story, he would be there to hear it. The soldiers who participated in that operation were redeployed to the most remote Britannian outposts that existed so they could not spread their story. It took several months for CC to open up to him and reveal who and what she was, an immortal divine being, as well as name the organization which had been experimenting on her. CC has the power to bestow upon anyone she forms a 'contract' with, a unique ability or Geass of fantastical proportions, hence why the Directorate was experimenting on her, in an effort to develop a method for doing something like that without needing her. Over time, Lelouch began to develop feelings for her, until it truly became love just as she too had grown to love him. Their bond was so great that she had indeed granted him an ability; though he did not ask her to give him this incredible power, she informed him that so long as he kept her company, he would always be at risk and so must be appropriately armed to handle that risk.

Lelouch's Geass, bestowed upon him by C.C., gives him "The Power of Absolute Obedience", allowing him to plant commands within a person's mind upon eye contact in a manner comparable to hypnosis. Activation of his Geass is visually represented by the manifestation of a Geass Sigil in his left eye. Commands dictated in this state are written into the minds of the designated targets once the Sigil projects from his eye to theirs. There are a number of limitations such as that commands must be issued verbally and only the nervous system is affected. The victim must make direct eye contact for commands to be issued. The maximum effective distance is 272 meters. Line of sight via a reflective surface is sufficient for the effect to occur. Commands may be issued only once to any given individual, but any number of commands may be issued at initial application so long as eye contact is unbroken. The victim will not perform any action disallowed by their physical or mental capabilities, though they will try to carry out the command to the best of their ability. For example, a victim will not be able to correctly answer a question they don't know the answer to, but will direct the user to someone who can if they are able. However, commands that affect the mind or consciousness (such as erasing memories or casting a hallucination on a person) will take effect despite the fact that the victim could not normally force themselves to do so. An action will be carried out for as long as dictated in its command, or upon the indicated conditional circumstance. Eye contact does not need to be maintained for command execution to occur. The victim's memories for the duration of command issue and execution are sealed and cannot be recalled. The only person immune to these abilities is the gifter or those gifted with an immortal code.

Previously there were only two people in the last century whom CC had given a Geass power to, one was a young boy called Mao who wished to know what those around him were truly saying of him and so she gave him the ability to hear minds. It backfired because he could never stop hearing people's thoughts and he was driven mad from the frustration. To CC's knowledge he commited suicide in Paris four years ago by jumping off the Eifel Tower. The other person was...Zero. However, that is a story for another time.

Back to the present, Lelouch and Cecelia have both gotten fully redressed, though neither is intent on leaving the room yet, even if Lelouch may possibly be late for the meeting. In fact, they are both intently examining a series of pictures and documents connected by string on one side of Lelouch's wall. At the moment, Cecelia is pinning up a picture of one Baron Raymond Harden of Charleston, South Carolina; the Baron works for the Britannian Colonial Ministry, or rather worked for as he fell to his death only a week ago in an apparent suicide. "Baron Harden was in charge of passing along reports of abnormal persons in the Areas to someone else in the chain, his specialty was children. However, some of the evidence suggests links to foreign officials, possibly the European security forces, maybe the Imperial Union Force." Following that was a pinup of a aged, balding Germanic man wearing a fanciful gray uniform. Lelouch eyed this photo carefully.

"Reinhard Heydrich, eh? If he's the next in the chain following Harden, then there might be a problem. Heydrich formerly held position as one of the chief subordinates to the German security minister Walter Nicolai about twenty years ago, however, now he holds a position in the Imperial Union Force. During peace-time he was tasked with tracking all political groups suspected of subversive activity, now that Europia and Britannia are at war, his authority has grown. He is the Imperial Protector for the Low Countries, Germany, Poland, Scandinavia, and the Baltics, which means that all security forces from Brussels to Vilnius are under his direct command." He turned to CC, arms crossed over his chest and a lazy grin on his face. "Now, given that I obviously cannot even obtain a way to get on European soil without Britannian military assets and six months of planning...how do you plan to get access to one of the most powerful and heavily guarded men in the European Empire, my love?"

Cecelia smirked coyly at her lover. "Just leave that to me." She turned serious again. "I don't believe that Heydrich is directly involved or has knowledge of the Directorate itself. He's far too Pan-European to have anything to do with something that would help Britannia, at least knowingly. His nigh open allegiance to the NSEWP is proof of that point." She ran a string to another picture, this time a young and handsome Irishman. "James Collins, relative of the famous Irish reactionary Michael Collins, is however more directly connected to the Directorate. In fact he runs the Directorate's underground lab in Ulster, though his allegiance is more tied to the Directorate's promise of support to his efforts to create an Ireland independent of Europa. All too likely the Directorate will not render one once of support towards Collins 'Rising' against the European authorities in the Principality of Ireland."

Lelouch gazed at the board in a thoughtful manner while digesting her words in his mind. _'Collins wants to rise against Europa eh? Something like that would surely disrupt the Directorate's efforts in the region...not to mention prove a frustrating distraction to Europa on their home front. All this time we've been hitting their colonies and dominions, unable to touch Europe itself. What if Collins were to do it for us?'_ It would be an easy enough affair getting supplies to him and his group...what were they called again? The Irish Republican Army was it? Anyhow, the supplies, such as weaponry and munitions, could be moved through the black market, an institution which neither Britannian nor European authorities have been any better at cracking down upon in wartime than they were during peace.

In fact, since the war started, the black market had flourished across the world. What with law enforcement and security agencies in the world's two dominant superpowers now concerned more with catching spies and subversives than smugglers, practically anything flowed across borders these days. _'Except for our troops across European borders.'_ Lelouch noted less than pleasantly. In particular, drugs, such as Refrain, had become a serious issue since the war began, what with very little effort now being spent towards catching the dealers. Lelouch knew from intelligence reports that both Britannia and Europa were having problems controlling Refrain usage among youths and the elderly. With youths it was hormones and blind stupidity, whereas with the elderly it was mostly old soldiers unable to fight now due to age or some old wound, and whom felt abandoned. The Chinese Federation was effectively experiencing a Refrain outbreak, what with its humiliating defeat at the hands of both Britannia and Europa in the past two decades; first at the hands of the Russians in the Sino-Russian War about seventeen years ago when the Russians seized Mongolia from China, then when Britannia took Hainan and Siam from them twelve years ago, again four years ago after their failed attempt to seize Indochina from France, and finally three years ago when Britannia not only snatched Indochina from them but knocked them flat militarily. Many Chinese wanted to harken back to the days when China was feared and respected across the world, rather than now where China was a military laughing stock and her formerly world-influencing economy was in sharp collapse.

Back to reality, Lelouch walked forward and leaned over to give Cecelia a quick peck on the cheek. "What was that for?" She said. "And don't say just cause you love me for, as much joy as it has the capacity for, that would be cheesy enough to warrant a knee to your precious manhood." He chuckled and directed her attention back to Collins photograph.

"That was for the brilliant idea you just gave me." He elaborated further. "Now, if Collins wants to have his revolution, by all means, let him rise. It will disrupt the Directorates efforts in the region a great deal, for they no doubt never intended for him to rise in the first place and were planning on disposing of him down the line. However, that is not the only strategic gain we would be gifted with." He directed her attention to a monitor over his dresser near the window, a monitor showing a live satellite feed of the war situation 24/7. "If you will notice, we have been able to hit European targets everywhere except for Europa herself. If Collins enacts his 'Rising', that puts a rather frustrating distraction right in Geneva's backyard, and hits their perfect 'untouchable home front' propaganda image." He wasn't wrong.

Despite Britannia's success in many technological fields, the Europeans, particularly the Germans and Russians, had always held the lead in rockets and missile technology, that included their capability to shoot missiles down. Out of five hundred Britannian ballistic missiles launched at Europe since the war started, only twenty had hit their targets, mostly unimportant ones. On the contrary, the European's had launched only three hundred missiles at Britannia, but one hundred and fifty had hit their targets. The European Central Government in Geneva held its power base on the notion that Europe was untouchable, and Louis Napoleon brought it up in every single one of his speeches. Even if European spies had no better luck than their Britannian counterparts, the European's were much louder about captured spies than Britannia. If Louis Napoleon had his protective shield torn down around him, it would cause unrest across the Empire, possibly resulting in a changing of Emperor's. If France were forced to give up their dominance over Europe, it would be a massive pissing match to who got it next; the candidates being the German Empire or Russian Empire, with the Kingdom of Spain, the Electorate of Austria, and the Grand Duchy of Britain also throwing their hats into the ring.

Cecelia must have been reading his thoughts because she too arrived at that conclusion. She frowned however at the notion. "Lelouch, you know all too well that if Louis Napoleon is removed as European Emperor, it will not be so much a contest as a clear passage of power. France has been on the decline for years now, and with Russia so occupied with the war in Siberia, Tsar Andrew will not likely be an eager candidate. King-Elector Karl von Habsburg is also unlikely to try to seize power. The most clear choice is Kaiser Georg Friedrich of Germany and that would be the worst possible scenario. Unlike Louis Napoleon, he is not a nationalistic twit, he actually has a brain in his head, and putting him in charge of Europe's war effort is all too likely to backfire for us." Lelouch nodded in recognition of the fact, but it was not his plan to oust the European Emperor in exchange for replacing him with the most capable man for the job.

"My dear, we will not make Collins enough of a nuisance to cause Louis Napoleon's abdication. Merely enough to relocate a couple divisions from the frontlines." He glanced at his wristwatch and noticed he had twenty minutes to get to the meeting. Given traffic in Pendragon at this time, the drive alone would take him fifteen minutes. He looked Cecelia up and done, and for once in his life wished for the weak stamina that would allow him to ravish her in five minutes. Instead he gathered her in his arms and softly rubbed her back. "I'm afraid I have to go my little witch, otherwise I'll be missed at the war meeting and we can't have that. After that meeting, I unfortunately have to catch the next plane back to Libya, so it may be some time before we see each other again."

Cecelia just placed a quick kiss upon his strong jaw and smirked up at him. "Just remember that its not European bullets you should fear..." She slowly slinked from his grasp and walked back to her diagrams and photos. "...but me if your ever unfaithful."

Lelouch chuckled as he exited his chambers. "How could I forget my lovely."


	4. Corporal Vasili Sugurov

**So I decided as filler for these periods of writers block I will write out little snippets of soldiers stories and experiences during this Great Europa-Britannia conflict so you can know about the little people in this story as well as the big actors. It is also because in these increasingly tense times in the world, I think its important we all remember why war is hell. Maybe some big wig will read this and think "I know lets bring the soldiers home, smelt the guns, and all just have peace" but I know thats unlikely. Still here you have Corporal Vasili Sugurov of the Imperial Russian Army 91st Infantry Regiment.**

* * *

 **The Battle of Khabarovsk**

 **Khabarovsk Krai, Dominion of Siberia**

 **Russian Empire, Empire of Europa**

Vasili dashed out of the ruins of the coffee shop he had been sheltering in, AN-94 clutched tight in his hand as he sprinted across the square headed for a fountain. The reason he fled his shelter was that the screech of a mortar had sounded around him and not but half a minute later, half the houses and shops were pummeled with shells. Had he still sheltered in place, Vasili would have splattered all over the walls. As a Corporal in the Imperial Russian Army, he had no desire to be splattered over the walls before he made at least Sergeant; how likely that was ranged from improbable to impossible. Not with the kind of artillery the Britannian's were hurling at Khabarovsk.

Come to think of it, not with the artillery his own side was hurling at the city either. Marshal Zhukov was pummeling the Britannian's across a forty kilometer battle line in an effort to breakthrough their Southern lines and push for Vladivostok. Over ten thousand pieces of kinetic and conventional artillery were pounding away at the Britannian's in an effort to blast them, and apparently also the Imperial Russian ground forces, to pieces. The reason for the haste was that when the Britannian's had taken Vladivostok, most of the Russian Pacific naval forces managed to slip away and into the Pacific. However, the Russian Empire had two hundred warships posted to the Pacific and more than half of them couldn't be stationed at what barely passed for ports in Kamchatka and now they were running out of fuel and munitions to keep their ships running.

Vasili was about to move when suddenly a cadre of bullets kicked up the rubble around him and he flattened himself back on the ground to avoid losing his head. Why should he lose his head for Tsar and Empire? He didn't choose to enter the army. The Russian army chose to snag him in one of their random conscript grabs and he somehow managed to go this long without dying. He was a Syndacalist, power to the workers and all, so that meant he opposed the Russian government, the entire European government with a vigor. That was probably why he was snatched up by a recruiter from his house at gunpoint. His father and grandfather had nearly died trying to stop them taking him, both had fought during the last two European Civil Wars, and won commendations in the ground infantry during both, only those medals kept the Imperial Russian Army from shooting them for rebellion.

Suddenly the machine gun unit peppering him with bullets went silent, shortly after a massive explosion so artillery was his likely savior. Whose side fired, Vasili didn't know, nor did he care. All he cared about was getting through this damn city without leaving it in a body bag.

And now here he was, fighting and killing for the very institution he despised against another instution which he hated and despised. What a counterbalance.


	5. Rat's in the Desert

**Hello back again. I wish they had a cure for writers block, if they did I would have had this up much sooner.**

 **So finally I've got around to what happened to the Black Knight's and Zero. By now you can probably all guess who Zero is.**

 **Also who else is excited for the new season of Code Geass coming soon. I am on pins and needles.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

* * *

 **Cafe de Lorraine, 63 Kilometers from Weisswolf Castle**

 **Straßburg, Imperial Territory of Alsace-Lorraine**

 **German Empire, European Empire**

"So Ayano, what do you think of our new commander?" Yukiya questioned offhandedly as he sipped at the glass of water, being the only one capable of ordering water while everyone else at the table was having wine or beer. Those others being Ryo, Ayano, and not quite oddly enough Lieutenant Colonel Warwick. Akito was not too high and mighty to not drink with his troops, only the said Captain and his Commandant/Love Leila were dining at a fancy yet discreet restaurant a block away. Given that the European High Command discriminated against Number's so much, they threw them into combat as often as the could so no leave cause they often died. However, those suicide orders were normally met with glee by European commanders, though Leila refused as many as she could. Field Marshal Barry blatantly and violently refused each and every suicide mission which showed up on his desk, and he had the rank to make the sending officer piss himself.

Ayano slowly sipped at her sake, a rarity in Europe now that the nation and Britannia crossed their swords. Since Britannia controlled Japan, though these days even most European's knew it more by the name Area 11, that meant all the fine Japanese imports Europa had been buying for the past seven years were no longer available on the open market. No doubt the proprietor of this establishment had done one or both of two things; bought the sake before the war started and kept it well preserved or, more likely, bought it on the black market. All the same, the sight of the familiar drink on the menu had eased her about coming into Strasbourg, Germany was after all, not the most ethnically accepting of Europa's constituent states. Eleven's had it tough across Europe, but the Germanic areas were harsher on them than others due to the high popularity of the Pan-European movements in them. Luckily for them their uniforms seemed to be doing them a little good, that and the group of pickelhaube-wearing police sitting at one of the booths drinking. So while things remained calm she could just relax and enjoy her sake...at least until Yukiya decided to ask questions.

Irritated, she put down her glass and returned to the world of the living from her peaceful bliss. Though her irritation also came from the answer she wanted to give, that she thought the Field Marshal a bungler and a racist, to be untruthful to what she actually believed. So far as she had seen, he had lived up to his famous reputation; his skills as a strategist during their war games were simply unmatched, Leila was spun round in circles by his tactics. Hell, he even proved to have kept his skills as a foot soldier; he'd come to a number of the standard exercises such as target practice at the shooting range and even martial combat. Also, opposite to a racist, he treated all the troops under his command fairly and equally, no favor was given based on any factor other than the ability to produce results. His philosophy was that snobs without talent do not belong under his command, only those capable of delivering results and making it back alive.

The troops he brought with him were also decent enough folk, getting along well together despite their different nationalities. Before the merge, the W-0 Unit was about regiment strength, if you included all the untrained green Eleven's Paris shipped in by the day, at 2,000 personnel. Marshal Barry seemed to have brought at least a full brigade of about 4,000 troops so obviously there had to be some bad apple's mixed in, but the majority of the men and women Ayano had met so far were rather pleasant, for soldiers.

Sighing, annoyed by the admission a European noble could be decent, she turned to Yukiya to answer. "As much as it irks me to say something nice about a noble, he seems to be a competent commander and a capable soldier. I could deal with him." Then added hastily. "Though I'm sure he'll proved flawed in some way eventually."

Claus leaned forward and tsked bemusedly. "You know the way you said that was rather risky given we are in Germany, one of the most pan-nationalist nations in the world. The German Emperor is practically a god to his people, enhanced by Georg Friedrich's rather effective rule. If someone else overheard and thought you were talking about a German noble, we could end up in deep trouble." As he said this, he was also downing a large glass of beer.

Ryo casually passed off that warning. "Ah whatever these local thugs throw at us we can handle. We've handled worse than a bunch of drunken sods who can't decide if they want to be French or German." That got wide eyes from the rest of them. That was an even more dangerous comment.

Though having been unified since the Revolutionary Year 20 (1809) when the Emperor Napoleon I and his Italo-Spanish allies reached the Vistula, having smashed the armies of the Tsar and broken the Austrian's at Vienna (1808), the European Empire had been through three internal conflicts. This was caused by nationalist sentiment in all three cases, largely German. In 1809, when the Charter of Europa was written, though Austria had succumbed to France and Russia lay defenseless before Napoleon, the British had smashed the Franco-Spanish fleets at Trafalgar (1803) and off of Calais (1805) ending any French hope of invading or blockading Britain. At the same time, while Napoleon had taken Silesia to reach the Vistula, Berlin had stood firm under siege since 1807 and the Prussian Baltic was guarded by Prussian and North German troops, East Prussia was a fortress. Both the Hapsburg Empire and the Russian Empire lay prostate before the French Empire, but the Kingdom of Prussia and the British Empire remained unbreakable and Napoleon knew he could not survive a continued war against the two without Austria and Russia rearming in secret. The compromise was granted in sphere's of influence; France would have the Benelux and all the Rhine Confederation as its sphere, everything East of the Rhine would be the Prussian sphere, this included defeated Austria. However after the First European Civil War in Revolutionary Year 57 (1846), all the German states were united under the German Empire though Germany was unable to claim Alsace-Lorraine from France. They were however able to claim it in the Second Civil War in Revolutionary Year 133 (1922) and since then there had been an 'issue' in the region.

The area, at the time of its cessation to Germany, had been minority Germanic and majority French. Now however, the German's remained the minority but were the upper classes and the French majority were the lower orders. The German security forces were constantly on the lookout for any dividing influences, since they were always attempting to convert those French left into German's. Ryo's comments might just scent like rebellion.

Luckily for them no one seemed to be listening or even remotely interested in them and so they were safe for now. Claus had finished his beer and was now nervously peering around them in case things went wrong. He would have talked about how this massive mashed up mess of a country was a broken machine, but having been raised in Europa, he knew when to shut up and avoid the security police.

Yukiya had such knowledge as well but simply did not care. "I sometimes wonder how this country works. Twenty-seven different countries inside of a country, a hundred thousand different nationalities and ethnicity's. Three of those countries are empire's yet Europa itself is an empire. Its all like a broken machine that you can't figure out how to fix."

This was too far for their fellow occupants. Four men, large burly men, blue eyed blonde haired Aryanesque men, rose from the booth behind theirs and walked around to stand in front of the four W-0 officers. Claus noted, unfortunately, that they all wore uniforms identifying them as sailors in the Kaiserliche Marine, the German Navy, so the group of policemen a couple booths over wouldn't be helping them. No police officer would dare raise his club against one of his nation's fighting men. And these very clearly were fighting men indeed. Claus would have guessed a gunnery crew or engineers, it didn't matter either way, they wanted to beat them senseless.

The leader, a truly massive fellow with a skull and crossbones tattooed below his left ear, approached the table and slammed his hand down, leering at the four. In heavily accented English he near-growled at them. "You think you can talk this way about our great empire. Especially since you are slant eyed Eleven's. We give you refuge and you mock us! I will crush you like eggshell!" And he raised his fist to do just that when a sharp voice interrupted him.

"You dare raise a hand against soldiers of Europa!? And those under my command no less!?" All heads turned to see a rather intimidating officer in a cap and trench coat standing by the door with four others accompanying. Akito and Leila were among the group, in uniform rather than formal wear, while the Field Marshal's second-officers, O'Hagen and Havrik, were the other two. In the center was the Field Marshal himself, glowering at the four sailors with rage. He advanced swiftly and smoothly upon the men and within seconds was almost nose-to nose with the leader.

Though Barry was a Field Marshal and had four other officers with him, the leader was confident in his strength and leering at the English accent in his new opponents speech. "I don't take orders from English officers. We are German. This is our country. Stay out of our business." All of a sudden he was bending over holding his stomach, the wind knocked out of him and a fist embedded in his midriff. Barry leaned over close to his ear and gritted his teeth.

"That is not the proper attitude for a soldier, least of all a sailor. I know their a little looser about regulations on the high seas, but I doubt that your to speak to officers in that manner in the Kaiserliche Marine. In future you will remember this, or the next time it may be a bullet slamming into your stomach rather than a fist." The sailor slowly sank to his knee's as the Field Marshal straightened up and turned on his heels, walking back towards and then out the door.

Akito approached the group while the thugs were still dazed by the take down inflicted on their leader. "Let's go. We've got our assignment."

 **17 Miles from Kharga, Dominion of Egypt**

 **Grand Duchy of Britain, Empire of Europa**

 **Operation Silent Tiger**

Akito breathed slowly as he peered through the scope of the HK199 Light Anti-Tank Rifle he was assigned for the coming battle. It was the dead of night and they had spent the past four days since they arrived in Egypt setting up their position to hold up Schneizel's advance. Right now, scattered across a three mile line running right across the desert, were six hundred men and women of the W-0 Unit on foot along with ten Leopard 2A7 tanks, six Panzer-Hummel's, and a handful of mortars and light machine guns. They were positioned in camouflaged trenches and makeshift bunkers setup along the path of Schneizel's chosen route of advance. Well at least, by all current intel this was his chosen route. The Britannian High Command had recently held a joint strategy meeting and a British agent planted in the Britannian Defense Ministry, managed to lift their whole African battle plan. Though there was always the possibility the plans had changed or the agent was playing both sides.

Now they waited. Waited for the Britannian forces to appear and catch them, hopefully, unawares. If the enemy was ready for them, a lot of good people would die tonight.

Another hour passed before Akito felt the ground start to vibrate and there was a rumbling in the distance. He looked through the scope to see if he could sight anything approaching. Sure enough there was a lot of dust being kicked up and it was headed their way.

Just on first sweep, Akito counted at least three squads of Sutherlands, a dozen APC's, and a couple logistic's vehicles. But, they weren't coming in with air cover or with artillery leading them so they apparently still thought their path was clear. Well it would be their funeral.

The light anti-tank rifle that Akito held in his hands would be no good against the Knightmare's, but it was powerful enough to punch through the armor of those APC's. Those troops given the rifles were assigned to pepper the support vehicles and transports with harassing fire, prevent them from escaping or backing up the Knightmare's. The mortars and machine guns would sow a little chaos in the area as more of the column appeared. The real heavy hitters would be the tanks and Panzer-Hummel's; the Panzer-Hummel's could bombard the Knightmare squads with dispersing fire and separate them, once they were scattered then the Leopard's could tear them to pieces.

Contrary to what anyone had thought, tanks had not been rendered totally obsolete by Knightmare's, they just needed a little time to catch up. And the Leopard 2A7 had certainly caught up to the mark. The rounds they fired could punch through any material so far developed by either Britannia or Europa, and their guidance systems allowed them to hit even a moving Knightmare with almost total accuracy. These tanks were built specifically for fighting both tanks and Knightmare's, intended to even out the weapons gap between Britannia and Europa. It was common knowledge that Britannia had long led Europa on the Knightmare stag, having shocked the world with the Glasgow and then horrified it with the Sutherland. However, actually arming European military's on a large-scale with these weapons would cost hundreds of billions from each constituent state. Almost half of the states would be bankrupted by the effort, and some monarch's were paranoid about their purpose. For instance, Napoleon IV was too wary of his German cousin Kaiser Georg Friedrich to allow so powerful a tank force on France's border, afraid that the Kaiser would use such a force of German-designed and built weapons to usurp Napoleon and place himself as Emperor of Europa. Given the German's and French had fought countless times before European unification, and twice still afterwards, gave him good reason to be concerned.

Akito was pulled out of his thought's by a burst of static across the comms, the signal to commence operations. Without a moment of hesitation he sighted the lead APC and took aim, then fired. The rifle had not been developed for silence and so was somewhat noisy in the bang it emitted when firing. However, the round struck home and punched through the engine compartment, stopping the vehicle in its tracks as soldiers began to spill from it before the transport exploded. Other rifles barked out as more Britannian vehicles were stopped or forced to stop, followed by the saw-like chatter of machine guns as the Britannian troops exited their carriers. The machine guns the W-0 forces employed were the German MG-3, which like previous models continued to bear the nickname "The Saw" due to their unique sound and extremely high rate of fire.

A rumble from far behind that sounded distinctly like battery fire was quickly succeeded by a series of explosions within the Sutherland formations. The Panzer-Hummel's shelling wasn't meant to destroy the enemy Knightmare's, merely scatter them, though Akito didn't complain when one shell impacted on top of a Sutherland and blew it to pieces. It served its purpose as the Sutherlands scattered in an effort to make themselves more difficult targets. The Panzer-Hummel really was far more effective as an artillery piece-though they carried French 105mm cannons, which had been adapted for armored warfare, they were no good at close ranges where Britannian Knightmare's can cut them to pieces. Rumors had been about for years that a new, more balanced European Knightmare was in the works but, aside from the Alexander, Akito had yet to see evidence.

Their efforts were essentially useless as a much more distinct sound began to echo out in quick succession. That of cannon fire. One by one, the Sutherlands began dropping, or more accurately they were being thrown to the ground in multiple pieces or simply severed in half. The Leopard's were just as effective as they promised they would be, no one had sold the W-0 Unit a bill of goods on that one.

Within half an hour, the Britannian forces were pulling back, though not under fire by European forces. Marshal Barry had dictated that given the rough supply lines between their position and Cairo, where British African Command and the Hauptquartier der Afrikakorps where located, they were not to waste any precious ammunition harassing the enemy in retreat. Only utilize the ammunition to achieve the objective. And for now, their objective was achieved.

 **Yokohama, Temporary Britannian Administrative Settlement**

 **Area 11, Former Republic of Japan**

 **Holy Britannian Empire**

Following the six nuclear attacks in Area 11 which not only ended the Black Rebellion, but also ignited the Second Great War between Britannia and Europa, Britannia was left without an administrative setup in Area 11. Almost all the high-ranking politician's, military officers, and aristocrats able to form a colonial administration were either killed in the Black Rebellion or in the nuclear holocaust. The closest Britannian territories to Area 11 were in Area 12 (Philippines) and Area 10 (Indochina), but with the entire empire mobilizing to respond and prepare for possible further European attacks, it was impossible to send aid immediately. With Tokyo turned into radioactive rubble, there was a scramble to choose a new colonial capital, with the panel eventually settling on Yokohama, formerly Japan's second-largest city and also a central hub for the Britannian Navy.

Even now, more than a year after the nuclear attacks, Tokyo remained uninhabitable and the Area 11 temporary government had not yet made any attempts to clean up the area or any of the other attack sites. Most of the city had been either obliterated in the blast or irradiated by the fallout, only the very fringe outskirts survived in any sense of the word. Though Area 11's new patron, Guinevere de Britannia, was not exactly jumping to help all the Eleven's suffering from radiation poisoning, even though they far outnumbered the Britannian victims by the tens of thousands. The First Princess of Britannia was known for her disdain for the Numbers, the likely reason she was chosen as the new Viceroy of the rebellious Area. Britannia was not that eager to give the Eleven's even an inch of forgiveness after the Black Rebellion.

However, despite the crippling blow the nuclear attacks dealt to Area 11, the islands were now one of the most heavily fortified territories in Britannia. Japan had served as the jumping off point for the invasion of Russia and continued to act as transit point for Britannian divisions leaving for the Vladivostok staging ground. As such the military presence in Area 11 was truly tremendous in nature, so much so that the Black Knight's had been forced into hiding, unable to so much as dip theirs toes in the water of rebellion without having a thousand Britannian troops after them. That did not mean they were gone forever though, far from it, they were rebuilding slowly but steadily, using the distraction provided by the Great War to sneak around under the radar.

The one problem presented to the Black Knight's was that so many of their supporters among the Japanese people were either dead or were so enraged at the nuclear attacks that their anger switched from Britannia to Europa. So enlistment had been down as of late, hence why these kinds of missions were necessary.

Shinichiro Tamaki sighed in frustration as three of the kids walked off before they had even got started. They had spent the past twenty-four hours getting all these seventeen and eighteen year old's together to try and recruit them for the Black Knight's and already a couple of them had bailed on the meeting. The only glimmer in the water was that they would not report them to the Britannian authorities since they would be shot for associating with terrorists. Still at a time when things were at their most dire, the Black Knight's badly needed new recruits to fight the war with Britannia.

 _'Though if I'm being honest with myself their isn't much of a war left.'_ Nowadays it was more like the Black Knight's buzzed about like frightened flies hoping the Britannian's wouldn't swat them aside like the mere pest they had been reduced to. At one time they had pulled off bold Knightmare raids that crippled the Britannian military, now they skulked about trying their damnedest to recruit teenagers and the few people who hadn't been too enraged at Europa to give up the fight against Britannia. Tamaki himself had been beyond pissed when it all went down, hell he'd almost gotten killed in the strike on Tokyo...if he'd been with the main offensive at the city center instead of mopping up Britannian forces in the outskirts...

Approximately fifty percent of all the Black Knight's forces had been wiped out in the nuclear attacks that ended the Black Rebellion, including some of the organization's core members. Inoue and Yoshida were dead, they were at ground zero when the warhead detonated, effectively vaporized in the explosion. Ohgi was in a coma so deep that the doctors said there was a chance he may never wake up, not to mention they had to keep pumping him full of drugs to keep the radiation sickness from eating away at him. Tohdoh, he had it even worse in a way; he was both alive and awake, but his legs were gone, he would never be able to pilot a Knightmare again. He still put up the tough front to act as the Chief of Military Affairs, but you could see that he wasn't the same man he was before.

As for Zero, the beating heart of the Black Knight's hadn't made many appearances since the Black Rebellion ended, mostly she just showed up at the joint staff meetings to observe the proceedings and didn't speak. Shinichiro was one of the few in the organization privy to Zero's true identity and he knew that the failure of the Black Rebellion must be eating away at her. She had started the whole fight to bring down Britannia and avenge her family, and it had blown up in all their faces.

Tamaki was brought back to earth when he heard Asahina finishing up his speech to the two dozen or so assembled potential recruits. He hadn't paid much attention, mainly because he had heard him give this same speech a thousand times over to disheartened Japanese conflicted about whether or not to join them. Neither Tamaki or Asahina had written the speech, Diethard had though even he was more mute these days given the circumstances. The world had forgotten about the Black Knight's, and Tamaki didn't believe there was much they could do to change that in the present situation.

He thought back to three years ago when Zero and the Black Knight's first came to be-created from the merger of three different resistance cells into a real military organization. It was all because of her that they had received any backing at all after that. It was Zero who convinced the Six House's of Kyoto to throw their support behind the Black Knight's and leave the JLF behind, and then afterwards it was she who, when the JLF was on the verge of being wiped out by Britannia, convinced the majority of what remained of the Front to join the Black Knight's. It had seemed nothing could stand in the way of their rise for liberty and justice. But, Zero still planned to let the rebellion build and simmer for a couple more years, then came Princess Massacre...

Tamaki had been shocked and confused when the Britannian's announced the Special Administrative Zone, not knowing whether to believe it or not. By nature he knew Britannian's to be untrustworthy, but that pink-haired Princess had seemed genuine and sincere as the Sub-Viceroy, and there was a small part of his brain that had tugged at him to have hope that the bloodshed might really end. Zero had even gone into the arena to see if some agreement really could be worked out while the Black Knight's and the Britannian's had a standoff outside the stadium. For a while it seemed to be working out well.

Then all of a sudden gunfire had started inside the stadium and people started screaming, though the Britannian troops seemed just as confused and shocked as the rest of them. Then Princess Euphemia had delivered her message ordering the Britannian forces to "Kill all the Japanese please" and they started opening fire on the people fleeing the scene, seemingly forgetting their enemies right in front of them. Tohdoh was the first to charge into the attack and Tamaki right after him. They laid into the Britannian's with everything they had, trying desperately to stop them before they slaughtered the thousands of Eleven's who had come to regain their identity as Japanese. For over an hour the fight raged on, Zero took on that Lancelot Knightmare one-on-one in what had to be the battle of the century, all the while the Britannian's continued to kill as many Japanese as they could. That damned Princess was killing them herself with an assault rifle.

Then Zero had personally descended from her Knightmare and shot the Princess, ending her mad reign as quickly as it had started. But, once the ball got rolling, it couldn't be stopped. Zero's perfectly planned rebellion was put into action before it was ready, though even still it looked as though they could have won. The Black Rebellion was intended to start in the year 2019, two years later. Instead the plan went off half-ready in 2017, and then the European's vaporized six cities across Japan, sending the Black Knight's into a spiral of failure.

Asahina came up and shook him by his shoulder to snap him out of his daze. "We're done here, let's go. Its time to head back before the next patrol comes by this way." Tamaki noted, disappointingly, that only four of the attendees were coming back with them, the rest were slinking away so they too did not get caught. With a reluctant sigh he turned about and began leading the way back...


End file.
